Va la rejoindre, puisque tu l'aimes
by lylene
Summary: Il fait nuit. Pansy Malefoy écrit une lettre de rupture.


**Va la rejoindre, puisque tu l'aimes**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

**Il fait nuit. Pansy Malefoy écrit une lettre de rupture.**

********************************************************************************

Drago,

Il est deux heures du matin, et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors je t'écris. Tu es étendu là, près de moi, mais demain, à ton réveil, tu ne trouveras que cette lettre sur mon oreiller. Je pars Drago. J'en ai marre. Marre que tu me mentes, marre que tu te mentes à toi-même, marre que tu mentes au monde entier. Cela fait cinq ans que la guerre est finie, cinq ans. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis le temps de Poudlard. Alors pourquoi continuer ce petit manège ?

J'en suis encore à me demander pourquoi tu m'as demandée en mariage, pourquoi tu m'as épousée. Tu m'aimes bien, mais c'est tout. Pourquoi m'avoir demandée en mariage dès la fin de la guerre, alors même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son règne venaient de tomber, alors même que celle que tu aimes réellement était libre ?

Je t'imagine en train de t'esclaffer en lisant ces mots. Mais je te le répète, arrête ces mensonges. La nuit, quand tu laisses ton esprit s'ouvrir, quand tu dors si profondément que tous les traits de ton visage sont relâchés et que tu ne joues plus le rôle de ta propre vie, il t'arrive de parler. Et c'est toujours ce même nom qui revient. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était une des conséquences de la guerre. Elle t'a sauvé la vie, après tout. Mais avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait plus que de la gratitude. Tu l'aimes, et moi ça me fait mal. Parce que moi la nuit je ne dors pas. Je sais que l'homme qui est allongé auprès de moi, celui que tout le monde nomme « mon mari », rêve d'une autre femme. Une femme qu'aux yeux de tous, des miens les premiers, il détestait. De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, dit-on. Si j'avais pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant que cela eût pu être vrai !

Je ne t'en veux pas, Drago. Tu n'as fait qu'un mariage de convenance, entre sang-purs, comme ta famille l'aurait souhaité. Un mariage d'amour chez les Malefoy, et puis quoi encore !

Mais tout ça c'est du passé. Le monde a changé. Mais moi je suis là. Et je n'ai pas envie d'y être. Désolée, je dois être idiote, à plus de vingt ans, de croire que le prince charmant peut exister, et que j'ai fait une erreur en acceptant ce mariage. J'aurais aimé que ça marche, pourtant, je l'avoue.

Alors je pars. Je m'en vais. Je ne sais pas encore où, je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps. Un an, deux ans peut-être. Le temps pour moi de prendre du recul. Quand je reviendrai, j'espère que nous pourrons redevenir amis, comme au temps de Poudlard. Mais pas avant, je t'en prie, pas avant. J'ai besoin de temps, d'un peu d'espace et de solitude pour réfléchir à tout ça au calme.

Toi, pendant ce temps, fais le ménage dans ta vie. Et fais le point avec toi-même. Je sais que tu as traversé des épreuves très dures, je sais que trahir ta famille et les valeurs de ton éducation n'ont pas été les choses les plus agréables à faire. Je sais qu'en m'épousant, tu pensais que c'était une façon de relier avec ton passé. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête. Tu ne seras jamais heureux à jouer à ce jeu-là. Moi je ne le suis pas, et je ne veux pas essayer de l'être. La guerre m'aura au moins appris ça : la vie est trop courte et trop incertaine pour être gâchée. Alors, quand tu seras prêt, va la voir. Va lui parler. Ça ne sera pas facile, encore une fois, mais c'est ton bonheur qui est en jeu. Donne-toi une chance. Tu te demandes comment je fais pour écrire ces lignes. Je suis littéralement en train de te pousser dans les bras de cette sale petite « née-de-moldus », et tu sais combien je la hais. Mais je le fais pour toi. Parce que je ne supporte plus de t'entendre murmurer son nom dans ton sommeil, alors même que je suis dans tes bras : Hermione. J'en pleure de rage.

Alors toute cette mascarade, c'est fini. Je ne joue plus. Elle a dû faire son deuil de Weasley à l'heure qu'il est. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Prends bien soin de toi.

Pansy

***************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
